


Anger Born of Worry

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Injury, Other, argument, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “If you pull something like that again, I’ll make sure you are off the team.” There is a briefest flicker of something across his face, in his mind, but it is gone before you can tell what it is.“You don’t have that authority.” Your voice is cold as you turn your back to him and walk away.





	Anger Born of Worry

“Are you an idiot? Or do you just have a death wish?” Steels voice is stern, harsh like you’ve never heard it before.

“What?” His anger catches you by surprise. Why is he so worried anyways? He doesn't even like you. It doesn't make any sense. You shake your head. “I was just-”

“Just what?” His arms cross tighter. “Rushing in to draw fire because you thought it was the best tactic, the best chance of survival for everyone else? What about  _ your _ survival. We don’t need a martyr.”

“That’s not what I was doing! I am the smallest and fastest one here. Therefore,  _ logically _ , I would be the most difficult to hit. Then you add the fact that I can. Read. Their. Minds-”

He doesn't you finish. He never does. You glare at him. “We already have one impulsive idiot on the team. We don’t need another. Look where that landed him.”

“They weren’t gonna hit me you asshole!” He has a point, but you will not admit he is right. Ortega rushed in, like he normally does, during the last fight. He was badly wounded, confined to bed in the hospital. It has been driving him crazy. That is not an option for you. You can’t go to the hospital if you get hurt. “Besides we needed to take a few of them out if we were going to stand a chance against them! And my plan worked didn’t it?”

“If you pull something like that again, I’ll make sure you are off the team.” There is a briefest flicker of something across his face, in his mind, but it is gone before you can tell what it is.

“You don’t have that authority.” Your voice is cold as you turn your back to him and walk away.

* * *

 

That was years ago… Things have changed between you. Chen… became more than he ever had any right to be. Someone that you can't bare the thought of losing. You now are in his living room pacing furiously.  He was injured last night. By your hands and you couldn't stop yourself. That is the scary part. One day you will kill him. “You can’t keep doing this Chen! It will wear you down, destroy you!”

He almost caught you again last night. You made a quick escape, collapsing the tunnels you were in injuring him in the process. One day your luck will run out. One day he will find out. You can’t keep it a secret forever. Fear clutches your heart. What will he do when he finds out? You will lose the small piece of happiness that you have carved for yourself in this cruel world. There will be no one to blame but yourself.

“I can’t just stop.” He winces slightly as he pushes himself to a sitting position on the couch. Cracked ribs. Broken nose. A ragged gash across his jaw. Another scar to add to the endless ones he already has. The look he gives you is calculating. Weighing his options. He is suspicion. He knows. He was right not to trust you.

“You can.” A plea. You don’t want to hurt him anymore.

“No.” His face softens. Did your desperation bleed through? Is your mask cracking? “It doesn't work that way.”

“Why the hell not!” Frustration. Anger. Repress your fear, your worry. Will he abandon you like he did all those years ago? Leave you to fight your nightmares on you own? You won’t make it alone. You know you won't. 

“I’m the Marshal.” His voice is stern, like he is talking to a toddler. There is a knowing glint in his eyes but his mind is shielded. “I can’t let a villain run rampant around the city no matter how just they think their cause is.”

A cry of frustration and anguish escapes your lips before you can stop it. “You don’t get it do you!” You storm over to him gripping onto his shirt, pulling him so his face is inches from yours. “You could get seriously hurt! Killed.”

“They are not a killer.” He sounds so sure. You just want to smack him. To scream. To make him stop. You shove him roughly, ignoring the grunt of pain, as you release his shirt and stalk towards the window.

“You don’t know that.” You cross your arms tightly across your chest. You don’t look at him.

“Yes. I do.” His voice is steady. Stating a fact.

“Anybody can be driven to kill if they are desperate enough.” Your voice is a quiet whisper in the still room.

“They aren’t that desperate. Not yet.” His eyes are boring holes into your back. He knows. 

“You don’t know that!” You whirl around. “You can’t possibly know that!” You will not cry. Not now. Not when so much is at stake. A loud bark followed by a scratching on the door comes from the other room. Spoon's normally happy, carefree mind distressed by the shouting. Protect. He must protect his home, his pack. You bury your face in your hands before raking them roughly through your hair. You reach out with your mind soothing the anxious creature. Assuring him that everything is alright.

“Spoon needs to go out.” A welcome distraction. You walk towards the kitchen. He was only locked up so he wouldn’t jump on Chen while he rested. “I’ll take him for you.” You glance over your shoulder at Chen. Worry is written across his face, he doesn't even bother hiding it. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to steal your dog.” That's not what he's worried about and you both know it. “Get some rest Chen. We’ll talk more later.” With that you walk away, like you have done with so many of your arguments in the past.

  
  



End file.
